Take Care
by faultymindpalace
Summary: Eponine keeps sleeping during lectures, much to her seatmate's irritation. Yet her seatmate doesn't know she's a struggling scholar working at the local diner's night shift. Eponine's nights get a little lighter whenever her childhood friend Cosette comes to visit. Waitress!Eponine College!AU (I don't have a beta so brace yourselves)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** _Hello friends, I am still alive haha. If you expect me to update any stories here welp,, you have misplaced your expectations. Life is fucking me up right now but eh,,, Have some fun modern AU I came up with while I was cramming a paper. I know it's kinda short but I plan to at least make my two babies meet and then they kiss kiss fall in love (nana nana).. haha Read and Review :)_

* * *

He hears her pen fall to the ground for the fifteenth time in class today. Enjolras picks it up and sets it neatly on her desk, right next to her limp forearm. She's been drowsing in class and Enjolras shrugs it off. She would almost always doze off but it would always surprise him when the professor remarks her for being one of the top students in class, next to him.

He eyes her curiously, it has been 30 minutes in on the lecture and he knows that nothing could wake her now. It was as if there was a schedule. She would arrive promptly in class. She would flop her large bag on the floor, cringing a second later and checking if there was any damage to her laptop. Then she would sit back and grab her notebook and pen. Five minutes later the teacher would arrive and take the attendance and then start the lecture. At the fifteen minute mark, she would jostle herself awake, often leaving the room and coming back with coffee in her hand. She doesn't have any coffee now.

Enjolras jumped as the girl shot straight up and started to massage her forehead.

"Son of a bitch." she whispers. She looks at him with red eyes and creases on her cheek.

"Did I miss anything?" she asks. He shakes his head in answer and she nods. She looks at the professor's PowerPoint and starts to take notes diligently. Her other hand was rubbing the sleep from her eyes and Enjolras thought she looked adorable. When her eyes met his, he quickly averted his gaze, hoping that the blush forming in his cheeks wouldn't show. When he thought it was safe he looked at her at the corner of his eye and saw the same blush he had on her cheeks as she continued writing.

* * *

"It's the third time this week. No sleeping on shift." A blonde waitress taps her shoulder lovingly. Eponine rouses herself from sleep and groans. She wipes the drool from her face and took the towel wraps on her belt and wipes the table.

"I know Matilda but I haven't had a full eight hours ever since I got out of the womb." Eponine stood and straightened her diner uniform. She scratches at the mustard stain on her shoulder.

"You're a working student honey, sleep is now a luxury." Eponine nods in agreement and went for the kitchen.

"I know. I've been sleeping at lectures now and I can't afford that, now that midterms are near." she took a pie out of the fridge and placed it on the counter. Matilda opened the door and joined her, tapping her perfectly manicured hands on the metal table.

"So tell me about that cute seatmate you've been telling me about." Eponine rolled her eyes. She sincerely regret ever gushing about the blond kid who sits next to her. I mean, you tell Matilda about a cute guy in your class, maybe sneak her a picture or two, and she never shuts up about it.

"He's no one." she cut the slice and serves it on a plate. She quickly went out the door hoping that the conversation would end.

"Then why do you blush every time I ask about him." Matilda quickly follows her up until the counter. Eponine goes to the customer and gave him his plate. She went quickly back to Matilda.

"I don't blush." she said pointing a finger at her.

"I can see it from here." Manuel shouted from the kitchen window. His bell rang and Eponine stomped her feet towards him, picking up a plate of pancakes. She served it to her customer and went back to her place on the counter, wiping and cleaning.

"So you have anything due this week? Cause Manuel and I are planning to go drinking with some friends in the next door barber shop this Sunday night." Matilda offered.

Eponine shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. Hell week is coming up and I have this one prof in particular who always crams assignments so I'll probably give you a raincheck on that." She looked at the elderly blonde and gave a sad smile. Matilda gave a smile in return and patted her shoulder.

"Anything you need 'Ponine. I got your back." Eponine has regarded Matilda as an older sister ever since she was hired in the diner three months ago. She was in dire need of money and while the full scholarship lifted the weight of paying tuition off her back. She needed money for books and the cost of living here has becoming far too expensive as of late. She has 'disowned' herself from her family, claiming that she could survive without them. It was a big step for her to make and she knew that she can never go back. One of these days perhaps, she can save her sister and her brother from them too. One of these days…

"Hey Eponine!" someone said and Eponine whipped her head to see Cosette, her feet dangling from the high stool.

She rushed over to her friend and gave her a warm smile.

"Cosette. It's eleven. Doesn't your dorm have a curfew?" she asked. Cosette shook her head and her smile widened.

"Yeah they do, but they won't notice if I go home in the morning."

"That's my girl." Matilda said over her shoulder as she walked past Cosette.

"Evening Matilda, looking as beautiful as ever."

"I know." Matilda commented as she served coffee.

Cosette pulled out her laptop from her bag and Eponine pushed it back on her bags.

"No, nope. No." Eponine scolded.

"What? I'm cramming a paper."

"Dude. Look around you. This isn't a hipster café with weird names for coffee and Harry Potter decorations. Just don't."

"Ep, I don't give a shit. We have to pass this paper during class period and you know I almost always cut eight am classes."

"Fine. Do what you do." Then Eponine leaned in closer. "But when the person in Table 5 starts to point a knife on you, don't count on me to save your sorry ass." Cosette laughed.

"Love you 'Ponine. I'll have the usual."

"Love you too." Eponine said as she gave an order of spaghetti to Manuel.

* * *

Eponine woke up at eleven a.m. and she was happy that she convinced the head of her department to change her schedule to accommodate her working hours. All her classes are on the afternoon so she can have time to sleep/cram before classes. There are days that she ends up not sleeping at all and that worries her. Overworking herself has never worked out and she does not want a repeat of what happened last semester. Let's just say that she fainted during exams and she had to stay in hospital for two days. She still doesn't know how to repay Cosette's father for taking care of her and paying the bill. Eponine shuddered from remembering the cost.

Eponine shook the thought out of her mind and stepped into the shower and started her routine for the day.

"Good morning Enjolras." his mother greeted him as she set the lunch table. He sat down and drank a glass of water, hoping to rehydrate himself.

"Another all nighter, I see." his mother sat across from him and started to eat.

"Not really. I slept."

"Sleeping for two hours doesn't count."

"My professor is being unreasonable. He gives out last minute assignments and assumes that we can all pass it on time."

"Do you think I can have a word with him?

"No!" Enjolras shouted suddenly. His mother dropped her spoon in surprise.

"I'm sorry but mother this isn't high school anymore." Her mother laughed it off.

"Oh I'm sorry. I forgot. My little son is a man now." Enjolras tried not to roll his eyes at his mother's cooing. He's third year in college now and he can't believe his mother still thinks of him as a small child. She even refused for him to dorm in campus, his house is a good thirty minutes away and he would like to save himself from the commute. His parents refused though, saying that he isn't ready to live alone. He's twenty three years old, god damn it. He can bloody live on his own if he wants.

"Mother." Enjolras started to speak up, after a few silent moments.

"Yes dear?" she asked.

"Combeferre is looking for a roommate for his condo and I-"

"No. Enjolras." his mother spoke up.

"Why not? Mother I'm too old to be living with you and father. Why won't you let me live on my own? Even in a dormitory."

"We've discussed this and I say no."

"What does father have to say about this?"

"Well, when he comes home then, we can ask." Not wanting to wait for his father, Enjolras quickly deposited his dishes on the sink and left.

* * *

Enjolras sat back on his seat after he passed his paper and he heard the abrupt closing of the door as his classmates came rushing in. She walked down the steps and handed it to the professor sitting behind the table.

"Hi Enjolras." she said in between pants.

"Well, good morning Cosette." Enjolras said with an amused lilt to his voice. She took a deep breath and leaned back on her chair.

"So I was cramming my paper and then my friend had this good idea how many matches could he light until the fire alarm would sound." His eyes widened in shock, she picked it up and waved her hand in comfort.

"Don't worry, he's crazy like that. Anyway, he started lighting five matches at a time. Nothing happened, but then he tried to light the whole matchbox, so naturally."

"Wait, you allowed this?" Enjolras asked incredulously.

"Well, me and Eponine were, of course, telling him no, but he never listens. So, Manuel, that's his name, he lit the entire match box on fire and it spread to a plate with used napkins on top! It was intense! Eponine quickly doused it with water before it went out of control. There was a thick cloud of smoke but to our surprise, the alarm didn't go off."

"What?"

"I know. So Eponine stood on top of one of the chairs and took a look. Apparently, it was a faulty one and was only there for decoration."

"Wait, so there are no working fire alarms."

"Yup."

"That's unsafe." Cosette merely shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, I told Eponine to take it up to the owner but then she didn't because the owner is almost always never there."

"Those are highly unsafe working conditions. They could get reprimanded, or worse, go out of business." Cosette quickly placed her fingers on her lips, saying that it's a secret both of them shall keep. There was an unusual amused glint in her eyes that made Enjolras nervous. Cosette was never this outgoing or adventurous. The only stories she ever shared to him before were from her books but now, ever since she reunited with a childhood friend, Eponine, the stories coming out of her mouth seemed too exaggerated to be real but knowing Cosette, it must be true.

"Be careful with yourself Cosette. You know your father worries about you." Enjolras whispered as the professor started lecturing.

"It's not like he knows." Enjolras clicked his tongue on the roof of his mouth.

"You know you're just hurting your father by keeping secrets from him."

"Yeah, but until now he treats me as if I am a child who could not take care of herself. I can. I really can."

"I know what you feel." Enjolras replied. The teacher called for the class' attention and signaled the end of their conversation.

* * *

"God fucking damn it!" Eponine cursed as the hot coffee the customer left, spilled down to her hands. She gets side eyed by a blonde haired woman who looks like she was in her fifties. Eponine walks back quickly to the kitchen, to prevent the woman from seeing her roll her eyes. Eponine drank the rest of the coffee. It was still hot so why not? She almost gagged when she realized it was too sweet. She poured the rest of it down the drain.

She heard Manuel ring his bell and she quickly goes out and takes the warm serving of beef stew and serves it to Cosette, who was pressing her head against the cold metal.

"Psst. Sweetheart." Eponine called to her. "Dinner is served." She nudges the stew towards her and Cosette takes it almost immediately. She sighs after the first sip.

"Compliments to the chef." she said.

"Thanks Cosette!" Eponine heard Manuel shout behind her. At this, Cosette's face scrunched up and she winced.

"Hangover?" Eponine asked when table three from across the room signaled for their check.

"Yeah. The prof was absent for today. Me and some friends had time to kill so I thought it was a good idea to do some day time drinking." Cosette muttered as Eponine returned after busting the table.

"Day time drinking? What are you, a single mother with three children whose daddy never returned from the gas station?" Eponine laughed at her own joke.

"Why so specific Eponine? Sounds like you speak of experience. Got something to tell me?" Cosette said between chewing her meal. Cosette glances down Eponine's abdomen with a smirk on her lips.

"Yes, his name was Antoni and he was my summer love. We went to the beach at sunset, with our pants rolled up and sand between our toes, he promised me forever. Then, I was pregnant with my second child when he started fucking his secretary, Maria, from work. Thought he could hide it from me but son of a bitch knows that I be knowin." Eponine said as she took Cosette's fork and ate a large chunk of beef from her stew.

"You really take your sarcasm seriously, 'Ponine." she said as she raised her bowl to her lips.

"Well without it, I'll be just like you. Bland and boring."

"You bitch!" Cosette choked on her stew and started throwing packets of sugar and cream at a giggling Eponine.

"Girls, that's enough." Matilda chastises as she buttoned her uniform. Strands of her hair got out of her bun, and her skin looked flushed. "Eponine,you don't get paid to loiter around." Eponine rolled her eyes. Matilda walks and gathers the stray packets. "And _you_ " she points an accusing finger at Cosette. "Don't get paid at all, so it would help if you stop distracting my waitress."

A man walks out of the kitchen, quietly tucking his shirt back under his pants. He gives a wink to Eponine and waves at Matilda.

"Same time next week?" he asks her. Matilda blushes as she pretends to busy herself by rearranging ketchup bottles.

"I'll call you." says she, but her tone was surprisingly cold. The man tries to disguise his shock and moves on and out of the diner.

A moment of silence passes between the three women. Cosette was giddy with excitement while Matilda was trying to contain her wildly growing blush. Eponine snorted.

"I swear Matilda, you have to stop doing it in the fridge. I keep telling the customers that we're running out of pies. Can't you do it in the bathroom like normal horny people?" Eponine walked to the register as table number 6 asked for their checks.

Cosette pats the back of Matilda's hand. "Don't listen to her. I think it's sweet."

"Sweet? If you'd walked in on them doing it on top of the frozen yogurt, you wouldn't call it sweet." Eponine scoffed and walked towards table 6 with their bill in hand.

"Eponine can be so bitter at times." Cosette said but there was no malice in her statement, only fondness.

"That girl needs to be thoroughly fucked." A blush starts to creep on Cosette's cheeks as Matilda told her that she knew a few friends who would gladly "take the stick out of Eponine's ass and put something else in."

"I don't think that's necessary." Cosette said. Her phone rings and she sees a text message. She smiles as she reads a text sent by Enjolras, asking if she were safe and sober.

"She just needs someone to take care of her, that's all." she said as she replies to Enjolras.


	2. Chapter 2

Enjolras was surprised to find that his seatmate was absent. _Probably to just cut class and sleep in an actual bed._ Still, he finds it odd. There was a new topic to be discussed today and he thought she wouldn't want to miss it. He guessed he thought wrong.

Enjolras takes out a pen and paper and writes his notes. He makes his writing legible enough. He thinks, maybe he could lend her his notes for her to catch up. Enjolras' lips formed into a straight line. Why would he care about the girl beside him? It's not like they were friends. Regardless, he makes an extra effort to take notes for the both of them. Maybe through exchanging notes, they could actually have a decent conversation.

He starts to question himself. His gaze would wander lazily towards the empty chair beside him. He asks himself why does he care about her so much?

"Maybe it's because she looks so beautiful while she slept?" Enjolras froze as he hears himself. He looks around, checking if anyone heard. Gladly people weren't focused on him. Enjolras seemed surprised as he heard himself speak his thoughts out loud. Out of the blue, he started laughing to himself, earning some questioning glares from his classmates.

His seatmate sleeps like a dog, sometimes with drool dripping her open mouth. Although he remembers a time when the professor turned off the lights for a film viewing and he couldn't remember the movie but he remembers the soft pastel colors bouncing off on her face. Her cheeks under the soft light, her lips parted just a bit. He had to stop himself from tucking the hair on her face behind her ear. He guessed that after that one moment, he couldn't stop looking at her.

Enjolras winced when he realized how creepy he just sounded. Maybe he had the guts to actually talk to her then maybe, just maybe he would sound like a friend taking care of her, not some creepy stalker. Either way, he plans to talk to her and maybe the notes he takes for both of them could just be the ice breaker they needed.

"Psst. 'Ponine. Ponine." Matilda whispered across the counter. Eponine ignores her. She starts collecting used plates left behind when Matilda shouts.

"Eponine!"

"What?!" She asks, clearly irritated. She is met with Matilda's excited blue eyes as she signals to the just arrived customer. Eponine's jaw dropped as she sees her semi-regular patron. He sees her and gives her a wave. Eponine smiles back. She is about to approach him when she realizes that she had dirty plates on her hands. She goes back to the kitchen and leaves the plates on the sink. She starts to clean herself up, fixing her hair, checking her lipstick. She smiles at her reflection on the metal fridge door. She smooths out the wrinkles of her skirt and walks towards her customer. He sits on the booth on the right side of the room. She smiles at him and he smiles back, causing butterflies to flutter in her stomach.

Eponine has had a crush on this customer for months now. His name's Marius. He comes here a few times a week, mostly to get sober, other times to get a hearty and oftentimes greasy meal. He was her first customer. It was a slow and rainy day for the diner and Eponine was dying for a conversation. Matilda was "busy" in the fridge with Manuel and Eponine was just walking around finding herself something to do. Marius himself, seemed bored. He was waiting for the rain to stop so he could go on with his commute but it was pouring hard. Instead of getting crazy from cabin fever, he struck up a conversation with her. She talked with him, glad that there was someone to alleviate the silence.

Ever since then, she would almost always sit down with him whenever he was finished eating. They would talk about the most mundane things, nothing too personal. Yet, Eponine liked to brag that he would never get bored with her. Eponine wanted to ask for his number but thought that she would just wait until he would ask for hers. Oh she daydreamed that Marius would just ask her out already! You can't keep leading a lady on like this. Matilda would say,

"Honey, it's the twenty first century. Ask him out yourself." Eponine wouldn't listen to her. She just waited until Marius would ask her. She wants him to ask her and not the other way around. She wants him to actually want her.

"Hey Marius. What would it be?" Eponine asked but Marius wasn't listening to her. He wasn't even looking at her. Her heart dropped to her stomach. She followed his gaze and saw that he was staring at Cosette. Cosette was sitting in the faraway booth, her hair in a messy bun and her earphones dangling from her neck. She was working on her paper, Eponine knew.

Eponine sighed in defeat. She saw the love struck look on Marius face as he saw her friend.

"Of fucking course." she cursed under her breath. She snapped her fingers right in front of Marius' face.

"Earth to Marius. Earth to Marius. Come in, Marius." She said.

"What? Oh Eponine!" He finally acknowledged her presence.

"D'you want the usual or mix it up?" she asks, she tries to hide the bitterness in her tone but she couldn't help it.

"Oh, umm. Usual, I guess." he says his order but it was clear that he was distracted. She rolls her eyes and writes down his order. She saunters back on the counter and gives the ticket to Manuel. She passes by Matilda and tries to ignore the pity in her eyes.

"Ooh honey. I guess we're a little bit too late. Told you to ask him out yourself." She nags like an old mother.

"It's alright 'Ponine. You'll always have me." says Manuel through the kitchen windows. Eponine flips him off and in return he sends her air kisses.

As Manuel prepares the meal, Eponine leans on the wall near the kitchen window. Matilda joins her.

"What does he see in her? They haven't even met." she says under her breath.

"Yes, honey because you and pretty boy are so close." Matilda drags out the 'so'.

"Is love at first sight even real?" Eponine asks.

"It is when I first saw you!" Manuel shouts from the kitchen. Eponine rolls her eyes.

"Ooh, Eponine look. Cosette noticed pretty boy. What happens next determines the state of your love life." At this Eponine crossed her arms and glared. Cosette did notice Marius gaze.

"How does Cosette react to guys hitting on her?" Matilda asks.

"Depends. If she's attracted to him, she'll look down and tuck her hair back. If she doesn't, she rolls her eyes."

"Well, let's wait and see." Matilda whispers. The two girls observed what was about to unfold. Cosette stops typing on her laptop and notices Marius. At this Marius blushes. He smiles at her and gives a meek wave. Eponine's stomach churns as she sees Cosette wave back, her cheeks tinted pink. She looks down and tucks her hair behind her ear.

DING!

Eponine almost screamed, the bell was inches from her ear. Matilda burst out laughing. Eponine glared daggers at Manuel. He only gave her one of his crooked smiles.

"Order up." he says. "And condolences, my sweet Eponine. You know, if you're not really over him, you can call me Marius in bed." He winks at her and she almost threw up.

"Ugh god, Manuel. For a Catholic, you're so gross." She takes the plate and tries to drown out Manuel and Matilda's loud laughter.

"Here you go." She sets it down on his table. She moves to go back to the counter and probably drink the hidden stash of tequila Manuel has lying around. Marius stops her.

"Hey, you're not gonna sit with me?" he asks, his lips slightly pouting. Eponine scoffs at herself. She can't possibly deny him anything with those puppy dog eyes and infatuation broiling in her belly.

"I have customers Marius." she chides but after a look around, everything seemed slow. She could actually take a small break. Hence the drinking of Manuel's hidden tequila stash.

"Oh come on. 'Ponine. I really missed you." Eponine's heart soared at the statement but it was quickly shot down when she remembered he was making heart eyes over at Cosette a moment ago.

"Fine. I have five minutes." She sits down and Marius perks up and starts eating.

"So, the girl in the booth over there. Is she a regular?" Eponine tried to stop herself from banging her head against the table.

"Yeah. She's my best friend." Marius starts to choke on his lettuce and he gulps down a glass of water.

"Wait, you know her?" he asks, excitement dancing around his features. Eponine knows that doesn't mean anything good.

"Yeah. Childhood friend." her voice was clipped and to the point. She tried to sound professional, as if she doesn't want to talk about it. Marius clearly didn't notice.

"D'you think you could introduce us?" he asks and he gives out the same puppy dog look. Eponine stretches her mouth into a smile and it felt too tight on her face.

"Of course." she agrees, she mentally punched herself on the face. She stands and leaves Marius to excitedly wolf down his food. When her back is turned, she finally let out the sour expression in her face show. Matilda saw her but she only laughed. Eponine thought that her situation really was laughable at the moment. She didn't laugh though, she was just too heartbroken.

Eponine walks past Manuel's window.

"Offer still stands 'Ponine."

"And it will remain an offer, and nothing more. I already humiliated myself." Manuel pressed both his hands on his chest.

"Ouch 'Ponine, you hurt me here." he pointed to his heart. "And here" he pointed to his crotch. Eponine rolled her eyes for the nth time that night and went inside the fridge. She didn't cry, though. She pats herself on the back for that. She just felt really really _really_ disappointed with herself. She gives herself a few minutes in the stark cold of their walk in refrigerator. SH egives herself a half assed pep talk and went outside. She spots Marius with a clean plate and he waits patiently for her to pick it up. She walks to him and cleans his table.

"So are you going to introduce us?" he asks.

"No."

"But you said"

"I know what I said. I meant that you should introduce –slash- embarrass yourself alone and I'll just put in a good word for you once she starts asking about you." Marius thinks and for a split second Eponine thought he was just going to drop it. Again, she let herself hope but ended up disappointed as Marius agreed

"Alright. Promise you put in a good word for me?" he asks, sounding like a child.

"Yes. Now go get her." She picks up the dishes and leaves him be.

"I'm proud of you girl." Matilda smacks her ass. Eponine scoffed past her. Matilda followed her inside.

"Look, I really am. You could've bad mouthed Cosette to pretty boy, but you didn't."

"Yeah, cause she's my bestfriend and I wouldn't do that to her."

"I would."

"See? This is why I'm your only friend." Eponine teases, Matilda splashes dirty sink water to her face. Eponine stuck her tongue out.

"Just be glad that we both have different standards for men." Both girls walk out of the room only to find Marius talking to a blushing Cosette.

"Ugh." Eponine groaned. She sees Marius whisper something to Cosette's ear. She looks scandalized and swats him playfully at the shoulder.

"Oh god. I think I'm gonna be sick." Eponine said.

"Well, someone's looking green…of envy." Matilda said.

"I need to take a shot." At this Matilda perked up. "You wanna go drinking?! Finally?!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah sure, after closing time." Eponine said. She looked back at the couple. Cosette was now toying with her hair and that could only mean that she really liked him.

"But don't you have class tomorrow?" Matilda asks, shifting to the concerned mama bird, she often is.

"Nah, I can just cut. I don't have any quizzes or exams. Well, one professor of mine is going to discuss a new topic but I could just easily catch up." In her head, Eponine wondered if he could ask for notes from her cute blond seatmate.

"So are we drinking?" Manuel suddenly popped out of the window. Eponine sighed. She is _so_ going to be hungover tomorrow.

"Yes. Yes we are."

The bell rings and the professor wraps up the discussion. Enjolras closes his notebook and packs his things. He hears his professor remind them of an upcoming quiz next meeting about what has been discussed. Enjolras made a mental note to reorganize his notes so it would at least seem legible when his seatmate reads it. It dawned on Enjolras, how can she even study when the quiz is on the next meeting? How could they even meet before then? Enjolras sighs as the problem caused a slight headache.

Enjolras spots Cossette in the almost empty hallway. She was scrolling through her phone, a concerned expression on her face. He walks towards her.

"Hey, is anything wrong?" he asks. Cosette jumps at the sight of him but she quickly relaxes.

"Oh it's just Eponine. I thought maybe I could see her right before her shift starts but I can't seem to find her anywhere. Her last class just ended so I thought that maybe she would be here." Cosette explained herself. Enjolras wondered how coincidental it was that Cosette's best friend was in the same building as he was.

"Well maybe she cut class." He suggested. Just then, her phone beeped and Cosette read the text.

"You're right about that. She's at the diner already. And get this" Cosette showed him her phone.

"She's hungover. She got shitfaced last night. God damn." Cosette swore under her breath.

"Well then, what are you going to do?" Asked Enjolras. He didn't want to seem rude but he's been itching to go home and revise his notes. He's already meeting his friends at eight. Enjolras scoffed, Marius offered for them to meet at this diner he keeps eating at. Enjolras complained, -argued- as to why it was necessary to move. The café was alright. They finally convinced the owner to keep them past closing time, provided they look the place when they leave. Yet, Marius seemed insistent, especially after he's been mooning after a girl he met at the same bar.

"Probably go there and take care of her. Plus, I'm meeting Marius there anyway." Cosette replies.

"Wait, you're the girl Marius has been talking everyone's ear out?" He asks her, grabbing her by the shoulder.

"Wait, he told you about me and didn't tell you my name?"

"Said he wanted to keep it a surprise." Cosette rolled her eyes but a small smile forms on her lips.

"How about we walk together then? Since both of us are heading there." Cosette suggested.

"I'm sorry. I have to reorganize some notes for class. I'll meet you there, instead." Cosette smiled and waved her goodbye. Both of them go their separate ways.

Eponine groaned and laid her head on the metal counter. Her head landed with a thud and she moaned her discomfort. Matilda slid a coffee cup her way. Eponine picks it up and almost drinks it when Matilda chided her.

"That's not for you. Table seven's been asking for it five minutes ago." Eponine sags and walks towards the table and give the customer his coffee. Just then a group of friends enter loudly. Their chatter fills the diner with life and Eponine curses herself as her head starts pounding.

"Why is life cruel to me?" she says to Matilda. Eponine asks her to cover the table of the newly arrived group when she heard Marius shout her name.

"God damn it." she curses. Matilda gives her a sympathetic pat on the shoulder.

She grabs her notebook and pen and walks to the rowdy group. They moved table and chairs and have taken almost half of the diner space. Oh fun. She musters the most plastic smile she's ever worn.

"What can I get you guys?" She asks the group. Marius stands and introduces her to his friends. Eponine looks around, nodding, not really paying attention. She looks for Cosette but hasn't seen her.

"Hey where's Enjolras?" he asks the group. A guy, his name was Combeferre, perks up and says he's been studying and that he'll catch up.

"Well, alright then. Can I get your orders? You know, since I'm on shift." She gestures to her uniform and Marius mumbles his apologies.

"Of course of course. Guys, what do you want?" She took everyone's orders, not bothering to write who ordered what. After, she smiled stiffly and walked away. The pain in her forehead has spread to her whole entire face and she can't take it. She gives the orders to Manuel and he, bless his soul, gives her a bowl of warm broth.

"Drink up, 'Ponine." he says gently. She accepts it gladly and she drinks the chicken soup in a single gulp.

"Here, honey. This'll help." Matilda offers her a pill bottle and Eponine reads the label skeptically.

"Don't worry its ibuprofen." Eponine take's Matilda's word for it and takes a pill.

"Thanks." she says to both of them. She hears the group holler and cheer and Eponine groaned.

"Ugh, I hate them. I liked it when everything was quiet and a little scary." Eponine complained. She sees Marius introduced Cosette to his friends and she smiles for her friend. She looked delighted. Eponine was happy for her.

"Well, you do know that they caught the drug dealer a few weeks back." Eponine exaggerated her gasp.

"Oh no not Marcus! He gave the best tips."

"I know. Also, he knows how to show a lady how to have a good time." Eponine laughed.

"Oh my god Matilda." Eponine hears Manuel's bell ring and she picks up the three large plates of club sandwiches and walks to serve it to Marius' friends. She walks towards them and she sees Cosette, Marius' arm wrapped around her shoulder.

She serves them their meal and the boys gave her thanks. Cosette quickly releases herself from Marius' arms and walked with her back to the counter. Cosette grabs Eponine's arm.

"Hey. You alright?" she asks, concern filled her voice.

"Yeah, Matilda just gave me some pills." Cosette tightens her grip and turns her around.

"What?!"

"Medicine. Cosette, I gave her medicine. Have a little faith." Matilda says as she walks past the girls, a dirty plate in her hand. Cosette relaxes and Eponine laughs at her friends' expression.

"I'm fine, Cosette. A little sleep deprived and sore but hey, it's almost my break and I could sneak away and sleep in the freezer." Eponine tries to comfort her friend. Eponine grabs her hand and squeezes it.

"If I need anything, I'll go to you. Now, go enjoy your night." Eponine's smile was a little too tight but she doesn't really want to talk to Cosette at the moment, especially since she spen the night before being bitter and drunk over Marius.

Cosette walks back to the group and Manuel rings his bell again and Eponine picks up another tray of orders. She hears the group cheer out loud and god damn she's too sensitive right now to tolerate their noise. After serving, she walks to Matilda.

"Can you take that table? I wanna sleep in the freezer and hopefully die." Eponine asks. Matilda nods and walks with Eponine to the other room. Matilda grabs the pillow and blanket she stashed under the cupboard and hands it to Eponine.

"You have fifteen minutes. Also, put a tarp over the floor before you lie down. Didn't have a chance to clean up after a little me time." Eponine didn't even cringe. She takes the blanket and pillow and walks to the freezer. She sees Matilda increase the temperature so that she won't freeze to death. Eponine settles herself in and sleeps.

Eponine wakes and begrudgingly stands up. She keeps the blankets and pillows. She tries to tame the bird's nest she calls her hair and rubs the sleep off her eyes. She takes a deep breath in and takes a pill of ibuprofen to cure her headache. She walks out of the pantry and surprises herself when she meets the blue eyes of her history class seatmate.

"It's you." she says.


	3. Chapter 3

"It's you." Eponine says to him and the first thing he notices is how familiar she looked. He has practically memorized her" Just Woke Up" look. Disheveled hair, eyes squinting at the light, and dried drool on the side of her mouth. He smiles but when her lips form into a frown, he scratches the back of his head and hide his face in the blond mop of hair. They were at the bar, him, Combeferre, and Cosette paying the bill. Combeferre tries to flirt his way to a discount but the blonde waitress smiles sweetly and doesn't play along.

"You know Enjolras?" Cosette asks her and Enjolras ignores Combeferre's elbow jabbing his side. He glares at him but Combeferre only giggles at the blush creeping at his cheeks. He sees the same blush on her, and Cosette is standing beside her now, talking to her. The blonde waitress pats Eponine's shoulder and Eponine takes over the register.

"Yeah, we take history together." Eponine explains. He bats her eyes at him and looks away. It's lost to him at why she looks so flustered.

"I'm Enjolras." He offer his hand and Eponine stares at it for a moment before accepting it. She shakes his hand and hers are strong and steady. He looks up at her honey colored eyes and even though they are bright, Enjolras could feel her drowsiness

"Eponine." She introduces herself until Cosette interrupts them.

"Wait you've been classmates for a semester and you just started to learn each other's names?" Cosette exclaims.

"It's college Cosette. I'm here to pass, not make friends." She earns a laugh from Combeferre and he offers his hand.

"Combeferre." He says and it was only then that he realize that they were still holding hands. Enjolras withdraws immediately and Eponine furrows her brows, perplexed. Enjolras fakes a cough and Eponine shakes Combeferre's hand.

"So, is this it?" She grabs the little basket containing their money and Cosette nods. "Alright then." She starts to wrap up their bill.

"Hey 'Ponine." Cosette calls out to her. "We're going to the bar next door and celebrate." Enjolras hears a ding and the blonde waitress, Enjolras reads her name tag, Matilda, walks to the kitchen window.

"What's the occasion?" Eponine asks. Combeferre pipes up,

"Our friend, Prouvaire…" He twists, pointing to their friend, showing pictures of his artwork to Grantaire, who was sipping from his flask. "won himself a spot in an art festival exhibition lasting the whole month."

"No shit." Eponine says. "Congratulations." She hands them the basket with their change.

"You should come with us and celebrate!" Combeferre invites her.

"No I'm…"

"After you're shift, c'mon were just across the street." Cosette pleads to her. "Enjolras is coming too… Everyone!" She says as if it would convince Eponine more. He looks at her as the idea crosses her mind but then an alarm rang in his head.

"Actually, I can't go. I have a history quiz tomorrow." He pipes and Eponine looks at him with wide eyes.

"What? Really?" she asks. Enjolras hears the curse words she mutters under her breath. "I cut his class one time." She shakes her head. Before Enjolras could say anything to comfort her or even give her the notes he prepared her, there is a ring of the bell and she goes back to work.

Combeferre eyes him suspiciously but Enjolras walks back to the table, thinking of ways he could talk to her. Cosette returns to her seat beside Marius and he eyes the couple. He looks at Cosette and simultaneously he remembers all the stories she told him about Eponine. The wild nights she spends studying in this diner with Eponine working. Enjolras sees a flash of her mustard colored uniform and he looks up at her. He watches her take orders, give out food, and clean tables. She works efficiently, her hands moving mechanically as she cleans out messes and empty dishes. She treats customers differently. With regular customers, Enjolras guesses, she is more animated. She smiles more. She rolls her eyes. She scowls often but is then chased by soft laughter. She's gentler with new customers, her eyes bright and inviting.

Eponine catches him staring. She's with a customer. Her pen scratching at her notebook, taking down orders. She raised her brown eyes at him, widening in shock. Enjolras blushes and he sees her do the same. She glances back at her notebook and nods at the customer. She walks, hurriedly, back to the pantry. She gives out the order and before she could walk back to the kitchen, she whips her head around, and looks back at him. She goes in and he disappears from his sight.

Slowly, his friends have left and he hangs back the diner's entrance. He meant it when he didn't want to drink. He knew that his friends had this veracious tendency for drinking. One of them, Grantaire, is one blackout away from an intervention. Enjolras does enjoy alcohol once in a while but only when there is nothing for him to do the next day. Which meant that throughout the semester, Enjolras has only drank twice.

He sees Cosette's blonde hair disappear in a corner and he is alone. He takes a breath, fishing out his notebook from his bag. He leafs through the pages until he finds a bundle of yellow papers with his handwriting on it. He took extra care to make his handwriting legible, an arduous task if he says so himself. It only occurred to him now, that he and only he can understand his writing. He's grateful that his papers are all typed.

He walks back to the diner, the bell ringing once he opens the door. Matilda is bent over, wiping spilled iced tea on the table.

"Left something honey?" She asks, wringing the towel over a bucket. Enjolras walks towards her and it surprises him that she is only inches shorter than him. He looks down and sees the black heeled shoes she is wearing. He doesn't know why there is a need for these type of shoes but Enjolras shrugs it off.

"No. I… Can I talk to Eponine?" He asks, his fingers rubbing against the paper. Matilda looks at him, her eyes squinting. Her mouth forms into a thin line as she looks at him from top to bottom then top again. Enjolras tries not to squirm under her gaze. Her eyes glaze over him again and her mouth turn up into a smile.

"Sure honey." She gave him permission. She motions to the bar near the register and he goes. He takes a seat and waited until Eponine walks out of the door juggling two trays of food and a plate on her elbow. Enjolras stands to help her but she just walks past and goes to another table, ignoring him. Enjolras sits back down thinking that it wasn't his place. She is on shift after all.

Enjolras starts to think that maybe this is why she kept sleeping during class. He sits back down and looks at his reflection on the clean bar. He looks at Eponine in a new light. He never thought of her \working late hours of the night. It wasn't that odd, they were in college after all. Working students are in abundance. Yet, he never considered that to be her case. He just assumed that she was like those silent geniuses, often arrogant. The ones who do not pay any attention in class but end up having high grades. Though after tonight, Enjolras starts to see the hard work Eponine puts into her daily life.

"Hey. You need something?" She is in front of him now, cleaning a glass with a white rag. She raises a brow at him and looks at him, scrutinizing.

"Oh, I just came here to give you the notes for the quiz tomorrow. You see, he discussed a new lesson when you were gone and that's the coverage for the quiz tomorrow." he explains. He slides the paper over to her before she could reply.

"I took the liberty to take notes for you to help." He says, his gaze fixed at the bar. Eponine takes it, slowly. Her fingers dragging over the back of his hands and takes the paper from him. She looks at it, reading. Her gaze alternates from the paper and to him. His blush is a furious red all over his face and he doesn't know what to do with his hands. He folds them and draws it near his chest. Eponine is awfully silent, not that he was expecting anything. The silence is making it hard for him to breathe.

"Why are you doing this?" Eponine asks him. Enjolras raises his gaze and meets her confused expression.

"I just thought, since you were absent that day…" he trails off. Even he doesn't know why he is doing this. With the reputation of having a silver tongue, wining debates and making speeches, Enjolras is tongue tied. He can't explain himself out of this one because he doesn't have one.

"I know." Eponine tells him. "But why? What do you want?" She asks him, her voice turning hard and conspiratorial. Enjolras raises his palms.

"Nothing." he says. "I just wanted to help a friend."

"But we aren't friends." Eponine retorts.

"Well, I'd like us to be." Enjolras replies without thinking. Her eyes go wide and her lips part. He notices and his eyes go directly to them, colored ruby and supple. Enjolras swallows and tears his eyes away.

"Please… Just take it. It's not a big deal." He says and Eponine turns the paper over her fingers. She looks at it. Enjolras doesn't understand why Eponine needs to debate over this. Surely, acts of kindness doesn't need to be this dragging, and awkward.

"It is a big deal." Enjolras picks up on her whisper but he acts as if he doesn't hear it. Storing that notion in the back of his head, to examine later.

"I… I owe you." Eponine says finally, tucking the notes in her uniform's pocket. Enjolras' shoulders slump and he releases a breath.

"A thank you is enough." He smiles at her and she repeats the gesture. Her face softens and her eyelids flutter. She wrings her fingers and looks back at him again. In her brown eyes he finds gratitude and an inviting spark that jolts him. He feels a slight shiver in his spine.

"Where would you be studying tonight?" he asks her. "We could…" His invitation hangs in the air and Eponine only laughs. He doesn't know if she found him amusing or is blatantly mocking him. His heart seems to leap, waiting impatiently for a response.

"It's my shift Enjolras." She says, his name sweet on her tongue. She laughs again, softly like a whisper.

"When does you shift end?" he asks.

"A little too late. Two in the morning if you're really curious." She answers. Enjolras feels rejuvenated by her openness. The blood rushing through him keeping him more awake than any cup of coffee he has ever drank.

"So when are you studying? Quiz starts first thing in class." Eponine shrugs.

"Guess I'm not sleeping tonight." She says.

"Sad." Enjolras comments dryly. He shocks himself. He looks at Eponine and expect her to withdraw and get angry. Enjolras pictures her throwing the notes back at him and a papercut forming on his cheeks. She laughs and rolls her eyes.

"Well, that's work for you. Speaking of work, can I get back to it please?" She tells him off, but there is a smile on her face making it seem less trite than it sounds. Enjolras smiles and laughs himself, easing off the stool.

"Of course. See you tomorrow." He says in parting.

"See you." Eponine says her goodbye. Enjolras turns to leave but Eponine calls out to him.

"Oh and Enjolras." He faces her. "Thank you." He smiles and nods his head. He walks away and as he makes his way to the door he hears a man say,

"Oh Eponine, how sweet of your little - " Enjolras hears the slap of skin and he laughs. He closes the door behind him and walks home alone.

Enjolras wakes and his eyes squint at the harsh light of his desk lamp. His phone is buzzing against a stack of papers, making an awful sound. It pierces his temples and he grinds his teeth. He picks up his phone and there is loud music and shouting.

"Enjolras!" the caller shouts his name and he recognizes Joly's voice.

"Yes?" Enjolras replies. He looks at his clock at it is two thirty in the morning. His heart drops to his stomach expecting the worst.

"We need your help." Joly says. "Marius is drunk as fuck and we need a designated driver." He hears the clinking of glasses and incoherent conversations.

"Isn't that supposed to be you?" Enjolras says. Joly was studying medicine, his motives for not drinking same to Enjolras. Enjolras groans as Joly explain.

"Yes but… I had an exam earlier and I totally bombed it. Comforting myself right now. -

HI ENJOLRAS!" He hears a woman shout onto the receiver and Enjolras takes the phone off her ear.

"Hello, Musichetta. You're in town?" He greets his friend's girlfriend.

"Yup!' the girl says. "C'mon! Join the fun." she coaxes him through the phone. Enjolras rubs his eyes and looks out his room's window. The moon is high onto the sky and everything is quiet in their neighborhood.

"It's two in the morning. My parents are already asleep." he says.

"Sneak out!" she says and her voice is still too loud.

"I'm not in high school anymore Chetta." he chastises but he gets up anyway. He ends his call and he starts to shed his pyjamas and grabs a plain white shirt and his trusty red jacket. He shimmies his way into his jeans and walks over to the mirror. He doesn't address the mess of blond curls on his head. He walks out and tiptoes his way out of the house.

He has his phone in hand and his wallet on his pocket. The keys to his house jingle in the night. He calls someone and presses the phone onto his ear.

"Hello." the woman on the other line giggles.

"Cosette, how drunk are you?" he asks. There is another giggle. His footsteps on concrete echo onto the night and he is frightened. He never trusts the night, especially when he is alone. He doesn't know what to do but his father always haunted him with stories. Of course that was when he was still a child, still it stuck to him and even the slightest shadows make him jump.

"Enjolras." Cosette calls to him, calming his nerves.

"Yes."

"Are you coming over? A lot of us are drunk and we miss our mother hen." Cosette starts to cluck her tongue and Enjolras rolls his eyes. His house wasn't that far off from campus and the little street where diners and bars line up. It would take him fifteen minutes, tops. Yet it would've only taken him five minutes if he lived in Combeferre's apartment and Enjolras always uses it as his main argument. As usual, his mother disregards it.

"I'm coming. Make sure no one breaks anything." He tells her. Cosette lets out a hoot in laughter and there is a shuffle.

"Aye aye, mon capitan." she jokes. Cosette then starts to spike up a conversation about nothing at all. She talks of the drinks in the bar and how it's so sweet. She says that she can't even taste the alcohol in it. She then starts talking about the band playing old timey jazz and she holds the speaker close to the band and Enjolras listens in.

This wasn't the first time Enjorlas sought out her company. Cosette knew of Enjolras fear of the night and Paris' winding streets. Whenever he feels unsafe, he would call her or any of his friends and they keep him company until he arrives at his destination.

Enjolras has finally arrived at the street and there are lights everywhere. People are trotting along, drunk or tipsy. He finds one of his classmates in his Economics class and he is slump on the ground lolling his head from side to side. His friends hover around him trying to get him up. Enjolras walks along, looking for the bar that his friends occupy.

He passes by the diner and he stops. He debates on whether or not if he should drop by but then decided against it. Eponine was probably busy.

Cosette was still on the line and she tells him the name of the bar and Enjolras finds it quickly. It was across the diner and Enjolras doesn't want to hope that Eponine was there. He took Eponine as a responsible person such as him, she might be out studying. He quenches his expectation and opens the door. He is welcomed by his friends, bunched into a corner. They occupy three tables and there are five buckets of beer.

"Enjolras!" Coufeyrac calls out and there is a cheer at his arrival. Grantaire stands and offer his chair. Enjolras sits and peers at Joly, his girlfriend sitting on his lap.

"Would you rather want the seat Chetta?" he asks already knowing her answer.

"Oh you know me, I'm perfectly comfortable where I am." She pecks Joly's cheek and giggles on his skin. Joly leans his head on her chest and sighs in content.

"So who needs a ride home?" Enjolras asks. As much as he loves his friends, he would rather go back to either study or sleep. He doesn't like the temptation of alcohol or much better, witnessing the PDA his friends are always guilty for.

"I do. " Marius raises his hand and Enjolras sees him, his head resting on the hard wood of the table. Cosette rubs his back soothingly. She presses a kiss on the crown of his head and she blushes as Enjolras notices.

"Drank too much than he could handle." Cosette explains. Marius reaches to his pocket and waves his car keys up the air. Enjolras sighs as he stands, taking the keys from him.

"C'mon then. Time to go home." At this, Prouvaire calls to him.

"No no no. Not just yet." Prouvaire said wagging his finger in Enjolras face. He was seated right next to Marius, at the head of the table.

"What now?" he asks his friend, sensing mischief in the air.

"Oh don't be such a ninny Enjolras. It is a celebration after all. My celebration. Aren't you proud of me?" he asks, his lips turn into a pout.

"Of course I am."

"Then sit. Enjoy. We still have a couple of bottles left." Prouvaire sighs as something passes in his mind. He looks at the floor but eventually shakes it off. He flashes him a smile again. Enjolras doesn't know why.

"I'm not drinking Prouvaire."

Prouvaire booed at him and Enjolras rolled his eyes.

"I dare you to drink this bottle in one go. If not, you have to bring a date to my exhibition."

"Yeah right, like Enjolras could ever get a girl." Grantaire chimes in, hearing the bet take place.

"Hey, you may never know." Combeffere adds tipping his bottle to him and drinks.

"May I remind you that I'm driving someone home." He shakes the keys at Prouvaire's face.

"It's just one bottle Enjolras." Prouvaire nudges at him.

"And? If I chug it the more I am likely to get tipsy."

"It's either that or you bring a date to my gallery." Prouvaire crosses his arms over his chest, ceasing all arguments. Enjolras eyes at the solitary amber bottle and he gulps.

"Fine." he acquiesces but he doesn't grab the bottle. Instead, he grabs Marius by the shoulders and helps him up. "I'll bring a blasted date to your exhibit." he says and he tries to make it scathing. He wants them to feel the annoyance in his voice but he hears nothing but their hollers and hoots. Marius stands and they trod to his parked car, Cosette in tow.

Marius shuffles to the back seat with Cosette beside him. He rests his forehead on the window and Enjolras starts the ignition.

"Should I drop you off to your dorm Cosette?" Enjolras asks, the car revving to life.

"Yes please." Cosette tells him. She rubs soothing circles in Marius' back and he swings his head to rest on her shoulder.

"Will you walk home again Enjolras?" Cosette asks him.

"Yeah. I mean… His house isn't that far off." Enjolras tells them as he pulls out of the driveway.

"You can stay for the night by the way." Marius slurs. Enjolras weighs the suggestion in his head but cops out.

"No. My mother will have a heart attack when she sees that I'm not at home." he tells them. There is a red light and people cross the street.

"You can always leave early in the morning. Just stay until we see the sun. I know you don't like walking in the dark." Cosette adds, her hand reaching out to him. He leans his head on her knuckles. Her fingers dart and pinch his cheeks.

"I'm fine Cosette."

"You'll call right?"

"Of course. I'll text you when I arrive home." He peers at the rear view mirror and sees Cosette's worried eyes. Her lips pout and her cheeks look puffier than normal. He chuckles.

"Don't worry Cosette. I can take of myself."


	4. Chapter 4

Eponine slumps against her chair. She watches her classmates passing her paper down at the front. She sighs and her body slid down her wooden chair until she could stretch out her legs. She looks to her left and Enjolras is rubbing his eyes.

She watches him. Hunched over, Enjolras' fingers massaging his temple now. He looks tired, there are bags under his eyes and his head hang from his shoulders. He rolls them and Eponine notices the muscles under his plain white shirt. The room was to stuffy for his red jacket. She even shed her own cardigan. She was wearing a black sleeveless halter top with turquoise embroidery. She's even wearing shorts to class.

She doesn't know why but the heat is humid and Eponine was not afraid to show some skin. She has gathered the mess of her hair into a bun on top of her head. She grouches as a strand float down to her line of vision. She tucks it behind her ear and tries to focus on the teacher in front.

She glowers at him, frustrated that he dares to quiz them on a new lesson she was not there to listen to. He has never done this before. Eponine huffs and readjusts herself on the chair. She's glad that this quiz is over. She looks back again at Enjolras and immediately catches him staring. Both of them focus their attention back to their notebooks. Eponine sneaks a glance at him and his cheeks have gone red.

Her heart does a somersault. He was never the one to stare at her but ever since last night, she's been catching his eye. It was a nuisance. She was trying to work, bustling tables and taking down orders when she could feel his eyes on her. It was irritating to say the least, she felt very self-conscious. Yet, Eponine would be lying if she says it didn't up her confidence. She never thought of herself as an attractive person. Well, okay, she does find herself pretty but she never found herself as an alluring woman. She never thought of herself like Matilda would think of herself. She knows the blonde wears black stilettos and sways her hips with every step. That woman is a seductress and she knows it. Eponine hasn't even done that Marius. She found herself too shy to try. Oftentimes, she wouldn't bother, she had other things to worry about.

It was tempting to sway her hips that night, only to know what it would be like. She stopped herself. She was sure that Enjolras wasn't the only one looking at her. She knows her customers. She knows the flies that this diner attracts. If only Enjolras were the only one looking at her, watching her every move. Would he blush? If he were to see her hips sway, would his gaze turn heated? He stares at her with curiosity, how long until he would stare at her with desire?

The shrill voice of her lecturer brings her back to reality.

"The Great Wall of China was a great instrument that reinforced the identity of China and its people. It created a dichotomy of an "us" and "them". The "us" being the people inside the wall and the "them" being the one outside of it."

She takes notes and her hand glides over her notebook. Her fingers bump on the paperclip; attached to it are the notes Enjolras gave her. She worries her bottom lip as she takes out the paperclip and the notes. She folds them and places it on the envelope sleeve found on the back cover of her notebook. She wonders why Enjolras did this for her. He doesn't seem the type to go out of his way for strangers.

When she got the paper last night, she thought it was the bare bone details flashed on the PowerPoint. It was more complex than that. He wrote everything down, the details, the discussion points. He ties it with the readings and even wrote down his own thoughts and theories. Eponine swallows the lump in her throat. It scared her, how he has written his whole understanding of the topic and gave it to her. It was like he gave her a piece of his brain.

Eponine's skin tingle and her teeth makes work of her bottom lip. The whole night, she has read his notes and it felt like he was there with her, talking her through it. It was a surreal experience. If she were that close to him, she could've heard it in his voice.

He made it all easier for her. The moment she got home she opened her e-mail and the professor sent them a reminder of the quiz. She would've spent hours trying to find out important points in her readings. Instead, Enjolras' notes eased her into the lesson. His handwriting, though stiff and awkward, was telling her a story. It was not of the lessons and the Chinese dynasties but how his mind worked. After reading it, she felt like she knew Enjolras more than she knew the lessons. Still, she fucking aced that quiz though.

Her mind drifts back to Enjolras. After last night, his presence next to her seemed to demand more of her attention compared to the past few weeks. He was "the cute stranger who let me sleep in class" now he's the "the cute not-so-stranger who gave me his notes and I didn't know it was that intimate of a gesture than I thought".

"Oh dear lord." she said to herself. She takes a deep breath, hoping to calm her nerves. She needs to focus. Compartmentalize. She can't waste a lecture thinking about the boy next to her. She's here to pass, not make friends. She's like the horses that she loved watching when she were still a child. They would trot the streets and bring about little carriages. Their drivers would rest at their family's inn and Eponine would skip on her duties and watch them. There are scraps of cardboard that covers their eyes. It was only there to tunnel their vision, to keep them focus. She thinks of doing the same.

The bell rings and she packs her bag immediately. She feels herself become uneasy. After the thirty minute mark of her lecture she was successful in pushing him out of her mind. It was a difficult task since in the corner of her eye she could see him try to make conversation. Later, he finally realized that this wasn't the place for idle chit chat, they resumed to their work. Eponine felt relieved at his regard for her priorities. It was comforting too, to know that he values his education as much as she does. She did feel a little guilty for brushing him off and ignoring him but this wasn't the place. He understood, for sure.

She stands and hoists her bag up. She looks at Enjolras packing his things. She places a hand on his shoulder and he looks up at her. She couldn't help the tiny gasp she lets out when she sees his icy blue eyes on her. She wrings her lips together and nods her head outside. She smiles at him and he does the same, getting her message.

She walks outside and out onto the hall. It's packed with students, hustling and bustling in and out of classrooms. The ten minute grace period between classes always sends Eponine into a rush. She goes to the edge of the hallway, knowing not to slow the traffic of people. Enjolras follows her. They walk towards the outer courtyard of their campus. They walk in silence, until the people thin out and the halls get quieter. Eponine doesn't know if he still has classes but she reckons that since he's still by her side the day was over for him.

"Thanks for the notes." Eponine says into the air, her hands wringing the straps of her backpack. She looks up at Enjolras, noticing their height difference. She sees him turn one corner of his mouth into a smile. He looks out into the road but then shifts his gaze to look at her.

"You're welcome." he says. They stop in front of a bench and Enjolras motions for them to sit.

"You don't have any classes?" she asks as she settles down.

"Not in a few hours. I have a class at five until six in the evening. You?" Eponine checks her watch and it was still three in the afternoon.

"My last class is at four-thirty. I'm done for the day since I took classes earlier in the morning." she adds.

"How do you survive?" Enjolras asks and Eponine laughs. She looks at her battered trainers, stained in coffee and ketchup.

"Depends. For most of my subjects, I shuffled them in the afternoon so I can afford sleep in the morning but there are some that I can't move." Eponine shrugs. "I've handled it this far in college." She looks up at Enjolras and she catches the awe in his eyes.

"It's really not that big of a deal. I'm no stranger to work."

"Still…" Enjolras speaks up. "I've never met someone like you." Eponine tilts her head, furrowing her brows.

"Now, doesn't that make me feel special." She smiles up at him. She doesn't know why but the afternoon sun has made Enjolras' hair glow gold. It's a cloud over his head and Eponine wonders if its soft to the touch. She is still staring at him when he calls out to her.

"Yes?" she asks,. Enjolras pulls her out of her reverie. She blinks at him, her eyelashes fluttering when the sun shifts and rays of light land on her eyes.

"Are you working tonight?" he asks. Eponine thinks. The diner is closed tonight, the owner scheduled for the place to be fumigated. She planned on sleeping in. Watch a movie on her beat up laptop, perhaps buy herself some face masks and coffee and call it a night.

"Nope. Diner's closed tonight." Enjolras quirks a brow at her in question and she explains.

"Ah. So are you coming to Prouvaire's gallery exhibition? Everyone's going." Eponine goes back to looking to her feet.

"I'm not sure…I'm not really close with anyone." She says to her feet.

"We're not that close either but here we are." Eponine looks up at him then. He's right. They aren't close at all but after reading his notes, Eponine would like to think differently. Does he even know? How much of himself did he reveal to her?

Eponine feels queasy as she started to think. He doesn't know. She thinks of herself as a voyeur. Her brows furrow. Everything seemed to be dirtier now, tainted. Eponine shakes away the thoughts.

"Hey." Enjolras coaxes her out of her reverie. His warm hand on the small of back. "If you don't want to come, that's fine. I thought you would enjoy it." He smiles at her in reassurance but Eponine couldn't seem to shake off the uneasiness she feels in her stomach.

"I'm not really that good with strangers." Eponine admits to her lack of social skills. Despite public perception, Eponine has always had a hard time with introducing herself with strangers. Her confident, biting, and easy going nature is only revealed to those who are close to her. Those people have been with her for more than a year and she can only count them on one hand.

"Then you can stick with me the whole time. I'm not a stranger, aren't I?" Eponine looks at him then. She could see the trepidation and a glimmer of hope. She remembers his notes and the soft reassurance etched in ink.

"No, I guess you aren't."


End file.
